Todo cambia, todo llega
by El Cuervo
Summary: Harry está enamorado de Hermione, Hermione de Draco, Harry sufre...


TODO CAMBIA, TODO LLEGA

Esta noche no es una cualquiera para Harry... esta noche es muy importante. Está decidido: se va a declarar a Hermione.

Ahora mismo está sentado en el jardín, con los brazos rodeando las piernas encogidas, y la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Está nervioso, pensando en cómo decírselo...

Tiene miedo de estropear la amistad que los une... pero... sabe que ha de hacerlo... no aguanta más. Finalmente Harry se levanta decidido, y, con los puños cerrados, camina a paso firme hacia el cuarto de Hermione. Mientras se dirige al dormitorio, a lo lejos ve con cierta sorpresa a Hermione correr hacia él. Ella porta una gran sonrisa. Parece feliz. Abraza muy fuertemente a Harry. Éste se pone nervioso, como cada vez que Hermione lo mira a los ojos, o le susurra algo al oído. Harry pregunta:

-¿A que se debe esto?

-Por fin te encuentro. Te estaba buscando. Soy feliz, Harry. No te lo vas a creer, pero, creo que Draco y yo... en fin que podría...

En ese momento Harry se viene abajo, y, disimulando su dolor, le dice:

-¿Si? ¿¿¡¡Qué bien, no!!??

-Tu crees que Draco... ¿siente algo por mí?? Es que verás: hoy he ido a la biblioteca, buscando el libro de criaturas Enatóricas, para el trabajo de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y , de repente lo he visto allí: apoyado de espaldas en la pared, leyendo un libro, y alzando la mirada, he sentido que sus ojos se clavaban en mí... y creo haber distinguido un guiño, casi perdido tras el pelo que le ocultaba la cara...

...Draco me gusta m mucho... te cuento esto porque necesitaba decirlo, y, ¿a quién mejor que a mi inseparable amigo Harry?.

Después de escuchar el acelerado relato de Hermione, Harry se siente tan mal que únicamente tiene ganas de desaparecer, de no tener que fingir, y desahogarse. De no ver a nadie que le pregunte "¿Qué te pasa Harry?" Pero... sabe que ha de aguantar el tipo, e intentar alegrarse por Hermione. Ahora se siente estúpido por haber pretendido declararse... se siente furioso... Pero, aún así reacciona:

-Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione, de veras.

-Gracias Harry. Por cierto, ¿hacia dónde te dirigías?

-Pues... iba...al cuarto. A dormir ya. Tengo sueño.

-Ah! Pues vamos los dos, yo también voy al cuarto.

Con la renovada tranquilidad, y el silencio que se manifiesta, Hermione logra percatarse de que algo le ocurre a Harry, así que pregunta:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No... es sólo que he tenido un mal día.

-Amm...¿Y eso a que se debe?

-A nada. Te ruego que lo dejes.

-...De acuerdo...-[responde Hermione extrañada]

Desde aquí el silencio se mantiene, hasta que llegado el momento se despiden con un seco "adiós" y se separan. Hermione no puede evitar el alegrarse por lo sucedido hoy, pero, también se encuentra mal por el extraño comportamiento de Harry. En cambio éste no tiene motivo de alegría. Las palabras de Hermione han sido duras de escuchar para él. Entrando a paso acelerado en su cuarto, Harry se deja caer bocabajo en la cama. Ron le pregunta:

-¿Que te pasa?

No obtiene respuesta, así que decide dejarlo.

Mientras Harry pasa las horas sin dormir, dándole vueltas a todo, Hermione se deleita en fantasías con Draco. Todavía está ilusionada por el corto e intenso hecho al mismo tiempo. Casi olvidando a Harry entre tantos deseos prohibidos, pero teniendo aún así la inquietud constante.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, Hermione siente unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, levantándose apresuradamente a abrir ésta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco. Al abrir la puerta se topa con un serio Harry a lo que reacciona:

-Ah! Eres tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? Como nos pillen...

Harry se dirige a Hermione con cierta prepotencia y un tono un tanto elevado:

-¡¡¿Cómo puede gustarte Draco?!!¿¿¡¡Estás loca!!?? Es un capullo presumido y engreído. ¡¡No me cabe en la cabeza!!

-Sssh!!! Silencio Harry. Vas a conseguir despertar a todo el mundo!! Tranquilízate. Tú no lo conoces.

-Ni tú tampoco!!-[le replica Harry en un tono más rebajado]

-Ya pero... yo sé cómo se siente... no hay más que mirarlo a los ojos para conocerlo. Se le ve en la mirada que es un niño perdido, que intenta demostrar ser muy duro, pero que en el fondo es muy dulce...

-¡¡Muy en el fondo!!

-Déjalo, Harry. No me comprendes.

-A veces pienso que no.

Tras la corta discusión bajo el marco de la puerta, Harry pega un portazo y se va apresuradamente. Cruza los pasillos de Hogwarts a pasos ligeros, dando grandes zancadas. Mantiene el ritmo hasta llegar al estanque. Mientras, Hermione recapacita e intenta comprenderlo todo. Está perdida entre Harry y Draco.

Harry, para en seco al borde del estanque de la escuela. Coge un puñado de piedras y las lanza con rabia, mientras vocifera:

-Estoy harto de él!!! Maldito gilipollas!! Encima de imbécil, buen actor Yo se como es. Y no es nada de lo que Hermione ha dicho. Mierda!!! ¿¿Por qué todo me sale mal??

El interrogante queda en el aire, cuando Harry oye una voz que le resulta muy familiar... se da la vuelta y ahí está de nuevo Hermione. Harry no sabe porqué pero ahora la ve más sexy, le da más morbo con el pijama puesto, el pelo alborotado marcándosele los pezones a través de la camiseta. Le dan ganas de abalanzarse, pero Hermione no le deja tiempo y le pregunta:

-¿Porqué te molesta tanto esto?

Harry permanece en silencio, y se acerca poco a poco, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le mantiene la mirada hasta que están a atan poca distancia que nota su aliento. Entonces baja la mirada al suelo, dejando que el cabello le oculte la cara. Harry acerca su mano a la barbilla de Hermione, alzándole el rostro. Empieza a acercarse lentamente. Sus labios están cada vez más cerca. Hermione no opone resistencia. Finalmente entran en contacto. Comienza un beso de pasión desenfrenada. Por un momento los dos se sinceran, muestran sus deseos. De repente Hermione se separa, da dos pasos hacia atrás, y dice:

-No.. lo siento.

Da media vuelta y sale corriendo. Harry no reacciona. Todo ha sido tan rápido, tan espontáneo...Por fin consigue volver en sí, dejándose caer, clavando las rodillas en el suelo, y dándole un fuerte puñetazo a éste.

Ahora Harry se encuentra confuso. Acaba por volver al cuarto a cambiarse. No falta mucho para que comience el día. Cuando entra en la habitación todos duermen. Comienza a combiarse. Ron abre los ojos y pregunta:

-Ya estás levantado?

-¿No me ves?

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?

-No

Ron frunce el ceño, y acaba encogiéndose de hombros. Una vez vestido, Harry sale de la habitación. Se dirige a la clase de pociones. Cuando llega a la puerta, se da cuenta de que aún falta media hora para el comienzo de la clase, así que decide darse una vuelta. Inconscientemente acaba junto al estanque, donde se para a pensar en lo ocurrido no hace mucho. Pasado un rato, se da cuenta de que llega tarde a clase. Tras darse una carrera, llega exhausto a clase. Cuando entra, toda la clase se da la vuelta, mirándolo. Echando un vistazo rápido, se percata de que Hermione no se encuentra en su sitio habitual (al lado de Harry), sino que está al otro extremo de la mesa. Tras dar explicaciones al profesor se sienta y la clase prosigue. Al final de la clase, Hermione recoge apresuradamente sus cosas, y se da la mayor prisa posible en irse, pero, Harry la coge del brazo fuertemente, y le dice:

-Espera. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no, Harry.

-Sí, ahora sí. No podemos dejar esto pasar.

-Harry he dicho que no.

-Te está molestando este cretino??-[Interviene Draco]

-No, déjalo.-[Responde Hermione]

Draco mira amenazadoramente a Harry. Harry mira igualmente a Draco. Hermione los interrumpe:

-Tengo prisa. Me voy.

-Te acompaño-[Añade Draco]

Harry siente que pierde a Hermione, que sus temores se hacen realidad. Ahora Harry tiene clase, pero no tiene ganas de entrar. Tiene ganas de estar solo y pensar. En vez de permanecer en los exteriores, a riesgo de que algún profesor lo encuentre, Harry decide irse al cuarto. Al entrar en la habitación comienza a destrozarlo todo. Necesita desahogarse. Al final acaba por tenderse en la cama. Las horas van pasando, al igual que las clases, pero Harry no tiene ganas de ir. Se queda tumbado, pensando, deprimiéndose cada vez más. Sumido en suposiciones y recreando hechos, no se da cuenta de que ya casi han pasado todas las clases. Al fin toma la decisión de ir a la salida de la última clase, para reintentar hablar con Hermione. Se dirige decidido, cuando, junto a la puerta, ve una escena que lo destroza. En esos momentos siente que el mundo se le viene encima. La escena le provoca un dolor indescriptible: Draco se encuentra apoyado en la pared con una mano, la otra sobre la cara de Hermione. Se están dando un beso. Draco se desenvuelve efusivamente, mientras que, Hermione, apretando su carpeta fuertemente contra el pecho, más bien se deja llevar. Harry observa aún atónito la situación. Hermione abre los ojos, divisa a Harry y se separa bruscamente de Draco. Se siente mal. Draco pregunta:

-¿Que te pasa?

Seguidamente se percata de todo. Draco mira sonriente a Harry, y , con la mirada, le dice " Es mía Harry, has perdido".

Hermione no sabe que hacer. Tan solo permanece quieta, callada, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Su cara expresaba pena, compasión, preocupación. Harry se siente traicionado. Se siente solo, triste, perdido. Da la media vuelta y echa a andar. Va cruzando los pasillos, cabizbajo, con una lágrima resbalándole por el rostro. De repente oye una dulce voz, que proviene de enfrente suya; para bruscamente y escucha:

-Perdona, estoy perdida. ¿Podría indicarme el camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore?

Alzando la mirada divisa entre sus mechones de pelo una bella figura: Una chica de más o menos su misma edad (unos 15 años), largo cabello negro y liso, pálida piel, y unos ojos azul eléctrico intenso. Una encantadora sonrisa se marca en su lindo cara, destacando los labios, los cuales van pintados del mismo color que la más oscura de las noches. Va vestida con un top negro de manga ancha, una minifalda también negra de pequeños pliegues y unas botas del mismo color.

La cara de Harry, está un poco más alegre. El no creía en el amor a 1ª vista, hasta hoy... No tiene tiempo para pensar cuando la chica le dice:

-Por qué llora alguien tan guapo como tú?

Casi atónito contesta:

-Segundo pasillo a la derecha. Sube las escaleras. Última puerta.

-Eh?

-El despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ah!! ok. POr cierto , me llamo Elizabeth, Elizabeth Svayne.

-Yo soy Harry Potter

-Encantada. Sabes? Me echaron por traviesa de mi antigua academia, así que me han trasladado aquí.-[añade con una malévola sonrisa]. Bueno, no te molesto más. Muchas gracias.

Le da un beso en los labios, un inocente "pico" y se marcha siguiendo las indicaciones que acaba de recibir.

Harry, inevitablemente sorprendido por los recientes hechos, permanece callado, de pie, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Un sentimiento de felicidad comienza a invadirlo. Las preocupaciones que hacía menos de cinco minutos le atormentaban han desaparecido. Una frase le viene a la cabeza:

Todo cambia... todo llega...

CONTINUARÁ...

El Cuervo.


End file.
